Birds of a Feather
by Mathilde Marie
Summary: Modern Day AU. Annie and Finnick are best friends with dark pasts heading to college together. They've always been there for each other. What will their change in lifestyles bring for their relationship? Ratings are always subject to change.
1. Fix You

Empty boxes lay across the room, save for one half-full box that was at her side. Photographs were strewn around where she sat on the floor at the foot of her bed. She was gasping for breath, her knees were drawn close to her body and nested her chin, and her hands were clenching either side of her head. Her eyes were closed tight, for fear of opening them and seeing _his _smiling face looking back.

Victor laughing. Victor's headless body. The two of them rolling down a flowered hill. His head rolling into the ditch.

Annie screamed.

She had been packing, her college move-in day a mere three days away. Had she been in her right mind, she'd have been glad no one was home to witness her breakdown. Then again, had she been in her right mind, there wouldn't have been a breakdown in the first place.

After coming across a stack of pictures from her high school days, she indulged in the nostalgia. However, an old picture of her and her old best friend had sent her reeling.

...

_The last day of school before Winter Break, sixth-graders Annie Cresta and Victor Aguilar raced to his family car. They had been promised after school hot chocolates if they could tough out the last day without complaints. It never snowed and was rarely cold in their home of California, but they were in the seasonal spirit nonetheless. Annie won and shot into the back seat, fastening her seat belt as her friend joined her._

_"Finally, you slow poke," she teased, poking a slender finger into his arm. He faked injury and clenched his arm. They fell into a fit of giggles. Victor fastened his seat belt as Mrs. Aguilar was pulling out of the lot. The children fell into rapid conversation about each of their classes and their peers. Victor was in the middle of telling Annie just _how important_ it was for her to try out for the swimming team when the accident happened._

_The car rolled violently. That's all Annie could remember. That, and the sight of Victor. Or, part of him. That image was burned into her brain like a polaroid. The framing was sideways because the car was resting sideways. Just the green grass, the downward slope, and the shocked face of her best friend._

...

Just as Annie let out another shriek, a strong pair of arms embraced her. She felt herself being rocked and heard a soft shushing in her ears. Her head was brought to rest against a well muscled chest and only then did she allow herself to open her eyes. What she saw was a calming blue, like the crystal clear ocean on a cloudless day. As she let it take her over, her breathing steadied.

"There, there," he murmured. A calloused hand found her face in an attempt to brush away the tears that weren't there. Annie sighed and burrowed a little deeper into the blue.

...

More than anyone else in her whole life, Finnick had been there for her.

Before the accident, they had met only briefly. Annie of course knew Finnick, even at twelve his charm and good looks had made him infamous. And he had just become the star of the middle school swimming team, making him her instant crush. But their only interaction had been one day at the beach, a few weeks into the school year. Annie had been swimming for hours, hardly even coming up for air it would seem. Finnick was with a group of new swimming friends and took a notice of her.

"Hey!" he called out as she finally emerged from the water. Oblivious that anyone even knew she existed, she kept walking to her towel and beach bag. "Yo, little mermaid!"

Her head snapped up in his direction. She had been called some variation of "Ariel" or "the little mermaid" ever since she'd first seen the film as a toddler; the long red hair and love of the water kind of made it a no-brainer. Upon seeing the new love of her life, kissed with ocean water and the sun, she froze in her tracks.

"What, you lose your voice too when you leave the water?" His crooked smile was enough to make her melt.

"Wha- oh, no, sorry," she mumbled quickly. She brushed back a long lock of red hair. He stopped walking just inches from her and let out an easy laugh.

"I don't bite, babe." His words flowed off of his tongue like honey. "I've been admiring you for hours now. You could live in the water." She felt her cheeks flush with color, and her lips pulled into a smile.

"If only it were socially acceptable, believe me I would." He laughed again and Annie thought that it just might be her new favorite sound.

"You should try out for the swimming team. Or, I mean, you should be on the swimming team. Doubt a tryout would even be necessary," he winked as he spoke, and her stomach flipped.

"Oh, well, maybe," she said timidly, pushing at the soft sand with her toes. She was about to speak again when his friends yelled out to him.

"Just a minute!" he called back. He reached out and squeezed her arm gently. "Promise you'll think about it." He winked and then just as quickly as he'd come, he was gone. And, of course, once back at school Finnick never said another word to Annie. They didn't have the same friends and shared only one class, so interactions were minimal anyway. She scared herself out of trying for the swimming team and went back to her little world with Victor.

After the accident, Annie broke down. People said she went crazy, but then again who wouldn't in her situation? After the initial hospital visit to check her vitals, she was sent home. She kept hearing the word "miracle" used to describe her end of the accident. Sure as hell didn't feel like a miracle. She showed classic signs of depression. Lack of sleeping or eating, no interest in things that used to excite her, a general state of deflation. She did nothing but sit in her window and stare outside for a month. Rather than going back to school, she went back to the hospital. Mental hospital, to be exact. There she remained for the rest of her middle school career. One day the summer after she was admitted, she had an unexpected visitor.

Finnick Odair.

She was too drained to display any surprise, or to feel any surprise for that matter.

"Hey, babe," he said with his signature smile, sitting across from her at a fold-up table in the recreation room. "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd pay you a visit."

Silence.

"How are you holding up?" His eyes were hopeful, but not enough to elicit anything from the girl.

Silence.

"That bad, huh? Maybe I can break you out of here," his eyes held mischief as they probed Annie's vacant face. "It's a big decision, I know, so I'll let you sleep on it." He sighed as he stood, chair scraping tile behind him. "I'll see you around, mermaid." He walked around to her, placed a kiss on top of her head, and was gone.

It took another month of visits before he got a change in facial expressions. Another three after that before he got her to speak. Six months after his first visit he finally got her to indulge him in a conversation longer than five minutes, and it progressed from there. Eventually they carried on like the oldest of friends. Nothing they talked about ever carried too much significance. Comments of the weather, or reviews of the newest music Finnick had shared with her, stories from her stay at the hospital, or of Finnick's days at school. But they never spoke of swimming, or Annie's mental state, or of the accident. One of Annie's last days there, also Finnick's last day of eighth grade, she finally brought up something that had been on her mind for quite some time. He was in a hurry to leave (to make it to graduation, Annie knew, he was just too polite to say) but she stopped him as he was standing from the couch where they sat.

"Finnick?" she asked, her fingers loosely finding his. He looked down at her with an inquisitive look. "Why did you visit me the first time? Or, any time after that, really, but especially the first time?"

"I told you, I was in the neighborhood." His easy smile was meant to dismiss the question, but Annie only tugged at his hand a little harder. She shook her head and he knew she wouldn't let it go. He sat back beside her on the couch and completely tangled his fingers through hers. She instinctively gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I was, quite literally, in the neighborhood. I have weekly sessions with Dr. Braddock," he continued as she began to voice her confusion, "we've all got our demons, babe." She respected how he had never pushed her to talk, so she left it at that.

She had developed a deep love for literature in the hospital, and had completed the two and a half years worth of coursework in only her last year there. She returned to school in the fall with the same age-group she had left. Many kids had gone to different high schools, but enough were left behind that remembered Annie. Rumors spread like mad and she was learning that quickly. Whispers behind her back, ludicrous questions asked to her face, it was too much. However, Finnick stood by her side. He walked her to every class, aside from the last period of the day in which he had swimming. He convinced her to join the team the following year and the rest was history.

They remained the best of friends (and only friends) throughout high school, and were going to college together. They had each been heavily scouted by colleges looking to improve their swimming programs. In the end, the school that was the farthest from home yet still offered full ride scholarships to both Finnick and Annie won them over.

...

Finnick was the only person that could calm Annie down when she was having an episode, and he was good at it. Granted, all he had to really do was hold her, maybe rock her back and forth or whisper affirmations, but he prided himself on helping the girl. He had taken a quick liking to her and couldn't deny just how important she was to him. He noticed the photographs scattered about them and felt a pang in his chest when his eyes landed on the one that had undoubtedly sent Annie over the edge. He kept one arm around her shoulders but pulled the other away to push the pictures into a pile, burying that certain one deep in the pile.

"Would you like to lie down?" he whispered into her hair, to which she nodded. He hooked his free arm under her drawn up knees and effortlessly lifted her. He laid her down and sat in the spot next to her. She rolled over so that her back was to him, and he heard a feeble whisper.

"Can you hold me, Fin?" Wordlessly, he lay down on the bed and slid his arms around her. He pulled her to him so that the front of his body was completely flush with the back of hers and they sat in silence. He remained until he heard her breathing deepen and even out. His arm had fallen asleep, so he extracted himself from his sleeping friend. He looked around the room and half-sighed, half-laughed.

"Half a box packed. Cutting it close, aren't we, Cresta?" He turned and smiled at the peaceful figure. He walked over, placed a kiss on top of her head, and busied himself packing up her belongings.

* * *

**Starting out is always a tall task, especially with this duo. There is a lot of back story information I plan to incorporate into future chapters, so I wanted to get the big Annie backstory out of the way. Apologies for graphic content, I'm a sucker for following story details as much as possible, so I stayed as true as I could to her reasoning for going mad. Please review and let me know what you think! (:  
**


	2. A Hop, Skip, & A Road-trip Away

Annie sat in her window with her favorite book laying open on her lap. The sun was just now coming up, and she was savoring the last few moments before she would leave for school. There were very few things she would miss about her home in California, but she would miss this tremendously. Sitting in her window with a book. It was her safe place.

A navy SUV came speeding up to the house and pulled perfectly into the driveway. Finnick emerged and Annie's heart began to pound. She'd wanted to leave home for the last six years, but it was finally happening. To start it all off, she and Finnick had to first drive the nearly forty hours to The University of Panem in Pennsylvania. They'd leave at about six a.m. from their suburb of Sacramento, they'd take turns driving through the night, and they'd arrive at a hotel near the school sometime around ten p.m. to midnight the next day, depending on stops. And when they awoke, it would be time for college.

_Just make it through these two days. _

A knock came at the door, and she knew her mom was awake to answer it. She looked around at her room one last time, and snatched the small plush Flounder Finnick had got her when his family vacationed in Florida a few summers ago. She hopped down the stairs and greeted Finnick with a hug. They stepped apart, and he grinned.

"Can't forget your cuddle buddy, can you, Ann?" She glanced down at the fish and blushed. She tossed it at Finnick, who caught it easily.

"Do you have everything you need? Gas? Snacks? Phones are charged?" Annie's mother was a worrier. It had been sad to Annie for most of her childhood, how her mother fretted and how easily upset she was. Until Annie came across her own easy-to-upset tendencies.

"We're just fine, Mrs. Cresta," Finnick said with his million-dollar smile. He hugged the woman before turning to the stack of boxes. "You know, I don't know why I didn't just load these into my car the other night when I packed them." He gave Annie an ornery look.

Yesterday morning she woke up to all the empty boxes from the night before closed and stacked neatly by the door. She punched his arm lightly as she followed her mother past him to the kitchen for a bite to eat. Before she parted, she leaned in and whispered her thanks.

...

"Think you should check in with your mom?" Finnick wondered, casting a sideways glance at Annie. She glanced at the clock and rolled her eyes with a small laugh.

"We've been on the road just shy of an hour, Fin. I think she still assumes I'm fine."

"Yeah, that or dead in a ditch."

Annie's lungs seemed to empty in a second. She was light-headed and forced herself to keep her eyes open. She hadn't ever given Finnick any details of Victor's death. It killed her that a conversational phrase could send her reeling.

"Hey, you alright there, Ann?" he asked, placing a hand on her knee. She reached forward and squeezed his hand.

"Sorry," she whispered, pausing before looking over at him. "I, uh, well, Victor," she mumbled, shaking her head when she couldn't formulate a thought.

"I thought it was a car- oh. Oh." Finnick squeezed Annie's knee and glanced over, his eyes incredibly sad.

"Yeah," she said, attempting and failing a smile. "He, uh... He lost his head. It was in the..."

_Ditch._

"Fuck," Finnick whispered. "I'm sorry, Ann."

"No," she smiled a small smile now. "It's okay. I can't shut off like that over something so small. And, you know, it's kind of nice to tell you." He knew that was a lie, but smiled back at her all the same.

"Alright," she breathed, "So what kind of music did you bring to torture me with?" She took her hand from where it rested on top of his and took a stack of CDs from the console. He had insisted on "doing the road trip the right way" and making mix tapes. Only with CDs, obviously. He was too much sometimes, she thought with a smile. She was actually really excited to see what he'd put together. He first got her into music when she was in the hospital, bringing her mixes similar to the ones in her hands. Their love of music had taken them to various shows and festivals, it was probably the strongest similarity they shared aside from swimming.

"Put in the one that says 'Under the Sea'" he said with a grin. She rolled her eyes, and a burst of laughter escaped her as the song began to play. "I thought you might need some cheering up at some point," he said through his own soft laughter.

"Sure, you did," she said patting his hand, which had remained on her knee. He looked down and suddenly brought his hand back to the wheel.

As they listened to the mix (which, thankfully, got better) they took turns with conversation or road games, and occasionally would fall into comfortable, easy silence.

...

** Hope you guys are okay. Love you! -Mom**

Annie's buzzing phone woke her and she shot up in her seat.

"Morning, sunshine," Finnick greeted with a tired smile. She was shocked to see it was nearly nine in the morning

"Why'd you let me sleep so long, Finn? Shit I'm sorry, you must be exhausted. I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing and you'll have nothing to be sorry for. I could have waken you up if I wanted to." He winked at her. "I was thinking we could get a bite to eat and then switch." Annie nodded. They had agreed on eight-hour driving shifts with minimal breaks in between, but his end time had been overshot by nearly two hours.

She text her mom that they were stopping soon and she would call her then. She hurried to put her shoes on as he pulled into a diner. He was out of the car before she even knew it, and she didn't blame him. Just as she reached to open her door, it was opened for her.

"M'lady," Finnick said with a goofy grin. She laughed and hopped out. She asked him to get a table and order her a coffee while she checked in with her mom, to which he agreed then disappeared inside. She called her mom and made sure to keep the conversation brief. When they said their goodbyes, she found Finnick in the booth closest to the door. He was staring blankly at the water in front of him.

"Finnick Odair, zombie edition," she said in a voice like an announcer as she slid in across from him. It took him an extra moment to register what she said and he slowly looked up at her. He managed a smile, his eyes droopy. Both exhausted, they sat in comfortable silence most of the time they were there. When their food came, as they had gotten into the habit of doing, they pretty much did a fifty/fifty split and shared their plates. When they did speak, it was mostly small talk. There was a general air of avoidance when it came to their upcoming college experience. They finished their meals and after Annie got a to-go coffee, they were back on their way.

Finnick was asleep within ten minutes and Annie restarted the mix he had been playing.

...

"Let's play a game," Annie suggested as the silence they'd sat in for the last hour was finally getting under her skin. Finnick was driving and they were only about an hour and a half from the hotel. Finnick raised a brow.

"Such as... ?"

"Hmm. Okay, tell me something about yourself that I don't know already."

"That isn't a game, Annie," he said in all seriousness, giving her a stern look. She rolled her eyes and gave him a playful punch.

"It is if I say it is. Do you have any better ideas?" Finnick knitted his brows together in thought. He spoke after a minute or so.

"Towards the end of elementary school, my grandma taught me to dance. She said if I was ever going to meet the right girl, I should literally be able to sweep her off her feet."

"But you can't dance. It's basically your personal mantra, 'I can't dance'," Annie frowned and turned to face him. "All of those dances we skipped in high school, you lied to me!"

"Well what was I supposed to say?" He laughed softly as he glanced to meet her gaze for a moment.

"That you just didn't want to! I always knew it seemed funny, you saying it would be embarrassing. I've never seen you embarrassed a day in your life." He laughed again and shook his head.

"Your turn, Ann. Tell me something good." She hummed softly as she racked her brain. She suddenly laughed.

"Oh, gosh. Speaking of embarrassing... I've always wanted to tell you this, but never really had a reason to. Back in sixth grade I kind of had a huge crush on you." She laughed harder, mostly out of humor but slightly out of nervousness. Saying it out loud had made her stomach jump in a way she hadn't expected.

"Seriously? For how long?" He was grinning, glancing at her repeatedly while also trying to keep an eye on the road.

"Oh, just at the beginning of the year. Before... I really knew you." She had almost said 'before the accident' but quickly distracted herself.

"Ouch!" he shook his head, smiling while also trying to look hurt. She rolled her eyes but another smile came to her lips.

"Come on, you've had more than enough female attention your whole life." She giggled but he was silent. She didn't see his face turn somber. After a small amount of time passed, she lightly shook his arm. "Your turn, Finn." They continued sharing small facts about themselves, quickly finding it hard to think of things the other didn't already know. The game evolved into simply conversation and when they reached the town, they were shocked at the time that had passed.

At the hotel, they only took the overnight bags they'd packed. They checked in and found their room with ease. Annie was the first to shower, Finnick insisted, but when she got out she discovered her toothpaste had exploded all over her bag and the clothes it contained.

"Shit," she whispered to herself. She begrudgingly put back on the clothes she had worn the last two days and emerged from the bathroom.

"Dear god, how can you wear those clothes? I've thought of burning mine." She sighed and held her bag open.

"Toothpaste crisis."

"Well wear my shirt." He tossed her an old t-shirt from his bag.

"You sure?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Of course. Not like I really need it anyway, you should've just asked!" She smiled her thanks and returned to the bathroom to change. The shirt, she remembered from seeing it several times before, was big even on Finnick's tall frame, so Annie was practically swimming in it. It came down past her butt, so she decided to abandon the uncomfortable jeans. She came back out and sat on the bed, quickly going to work at brushing her long hair. Finnick was quick to shower and was back before she knew it.

"Mind if I take this?" He asked, fingering the heavy blanket on top of the bed.

"Take it where?" she asked, confused. He looked from the bed to the floor, and she shook her head. "Finnick, you are not sleeping on the floor." When he opened his mouth to protest, she held up a hand to stop him, "Seriously, stop being a weirdo. Get in bed."

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a smirk. He climbed in next to her, and both got beneath the blankets. They turned the lamps to either side of them off and Finnick flipped through the channels on the TV. After a few minutes of mindlessly watching the show he'd stopped on, he looked over to Annie. He parted his lips, about to speak, then decided against it. The air in the room felt thick, different from how it normally felt with the two of them. It was making him dizzy.

"I think I should rest up before tomorrow. Big day... " her voice trailed off, hints of many emotions there. Finnick grinned over at her.

"Night, Ann."

"Night, Finn."

They switched off their lights, and after another half hour or so he turned off the TV. In their sleep, their hands became intertwined.


	3. Ch-Ch-Changes

_Beep Beep Beep Beep _

_Ring_

_Ring_

Finnick and Annie shot up, eyes tired but wide, as they experienced the sensory overload brought about by their alarms. Finnick had opted for a wake up call, and Annie had set the clocks on either side of the bed. She scrambled to shut the alarms off while he lunged for the phone.

"Yeah, mhm, thanks," he mumbled, his voice raspy. Annie had just shut off the last alarm and turned to face him. _The morning looks good on him_ she caught herself thinking, then quickly she shook her head and scurried to collect her clothes.

"Shoot, I put my shirt from yesterday into the toothpaste," she murmured as she bent over her bag. Finnick's shirt rode up ever so slightly just as his gaze found her, and for a brief moment he stopped to enjoy the view. "Can I wear this shirt today, Finn, or do you need it back?" Her voice snapped him back into reality and he mentally scolded himself.

"Yeah, of course," he said with a nod. "Go for it." He rubbed his eyes as he let out a big yawn. Annie didn't bother going into the bathroom to throw her jeans on or to toss her mounds of red curls into a bun on top of her head. She dropped to her knees to make her way through her mess of a bag, an opportunity which Finnick siezed to take a short shower. After doing so and brushing his teeth, he emerged clad in a towel.

In her hurry to get her bathroom time, Annie quickly brushed passed him and he nearly lost his hold on the loosely draped towel. Feeling it shift as she walked by, Annie froze and dropped her eyes instinctively.

"Not your lucky day I guess, Cresta," he mused, signature smirk in place. She brushed her teeth and tried to rid her mind of the tanned torso wearing the crisp white towel.

_What is wrong with me?_ she thought to herself.

_It's just Annie. I don't feel that way about Annie, _Finnick's mind raced in time.

_Chalk it up to hormones in a hotel room. Get your head on straight, Annie_. She looked in the mirror and sighed.

"You okay?" Finnick called from the room. Annie grabbed her things and rushed out to meet him.

...

Annie turned the gold key over in her hand. She stood at her door, Finnick at her side. She told him to go to his own room, but he insisted on seeing her up. After all, he could get all of the things she couldn't carry so she'd only need one trip. She inserted the key, turned it, and opened the door. The room was bare. The walls were off-white and the wooden bed frames held navy plastic covered mattresses. One bed was lofted with a wooden desk underneath, while the other was set at a standard height with a desk beside it. Annie decided to place her things in the corner where the closets were, she would let her roommate pick which bed she wanted. Finnick wandered back out to the hall.

"Annie C. and Johanna M." he read from two flowers taped to the door. "Hmm. Well are you okay if I go get moved in myself? I can stick around and help if you want," he walked over to her until they were face to face. He could see the worry etched across her face. She shook her head.

"Go do your thing. I'll be just fine. Call me when your done, though, and we can get lunch. Or, I mean, if you meet some new friends by all-" Finnick leaned in and kissed the top of her head. She took a deep breath and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll call as soon as I'm done, Ann." She slid her arms around his waist and relaxed against him.

"'Kay" she whispered. He disappeared out the door and she was left alone in the middle of her room. But, not for long. A girl with jet black hair appeared, followed by a man who appeared bored and a woman who was a little over the top in the sincerity department.

"Oh, Joey, _dear_, how quaint is this! Just lovely. _Oh_, and you must be Annie! Hello, dear! Oh, Rob, darling, isn't this just great?" When she was addressed, Annie raised her hand in a wave but had no pause to speak back. As the woman went on, Johanna rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Are you done, yet? I thought the point of moving out was to get away from you." Annie jumped a bit and instantly prayed Johanna didn't take notice. The two argued and Annie found her things, busying herself and hoping to become invisible. When it was only Johanna and Annie, the dark haired girl approached her.

"Annie?" she turned quickly. "I'm Jo. I don't deal with hogging the bathroom, chatting on the phone for hours with your boyfriend, crying because you miss mommy, or our room being used like a fucking brothel, so let's get that straight right now."

"Not a problem," Annie nearly whispered, failing in her attempt to not let her fear get the better of her. "I don't like those things either."

"Good," Jo snapped. "Anything you want to add?" Annie shook her head.

"I'll let you know if I think of anything," she offered. Jo nodded.

"I'm taking the tall bed."

...

Finnick was not greeted with an empty room. As he approached the room that matched his assignment, he heard a deep voice yelling inside.

"Yeah, well it was my girlfriend to dump!"

"God, Gale, you're such a piece of shit. She's heartbroken! You led her on all summer, then the minute she leaves to go to school clear across the country, you blindside her!" The second voice Finnick heard was female.

"I don't have time for this, will you please just get the hell out?" Finnick stopped himself just outside of the door, afraid he'd set off the third World War if he went inside. The door flew open and a girl with a brunette braid came crashing into him. She glared hard at him before straightening up and making her way down the hall. Finnick sighed. He entered the room with his three boxes and set them on the empty bed to his left.

"I thought you checked the box that you were bringing the TV," the guy Finnick knew simply as Gale H. said dryly.

"Yeah, I did, just didn't have a hand for it this trip. I'll go get it in a bit." Gale nodded simply. "I'm Finnick Odair, by the way, it's nice to meet you." He gave a warm smile and held out his hand to shake, which Gale didn't even glance at. _Okay, then_, Finnick thought grimly, _isn't this going to be fun._

After a half an hour or so, Gale left the room and slammed the door behind him. Finnick let out a breath of air he felt he had been holding in since he got there. There was then a knock at the door. Finnick opened it to find a wavy-haired blonde with a relieved smile.

"Hey, there, I'm Peeta Mellark. I'm next door." He motioned to the right where the door to his room sat ajar.

"Nice to meet you, Peeta, I'm Finnick Odair," Finnick grinned and threw his hand forward. Peeta took it and they shook. "Thanks for that, by the way. And for seeming like a nice person." Peeta's expression was full of understanding.

"Yeah, Gale's always been short-tempered. We've gone to school together since we were kids. I'm relieved to see that you're nice enough, too. Well I'm by myself over here, so if you ever want a break feel free to knock." Finnick thanked him and the two said goodbye.

...

Annie's phone buzzed from where it sat on her freshly made bed. She had been busily organizing her desk when she paused to answer. She lit up when she saw it was Finnick.

"Why hello, stranger," she said airily.

"Hey, Ann," Finnick said stiffly. She paused and debated asking if everything was alright. He spoke and changed her mind. "How about that lunch you mentioned earlier?"

"Sounds great, I'm starving," she agreed. Johanna perked up from where she stood loading clothes into the closet.

"Food? I'm coming."

"Oh," Annie breathed, taken slightly off guard. "Okay, yeah. Hey, Finn, My roommate Jo is going to come, is that alright?"

"It's Johanna to him," she muttered.

"I'm sorry, my roommate Johanna." She heard something crash and a deep obscenity yelled out. It made her jump.

"Yeah, sure, great, as long as it's soon," Finnick said, exasperated. They agreed on meeting in front of the cafeteria in ten minutes.

...

Fifteen minutes later Annie and Johanna approached the cafeteria. For such a gruff girl, Johanna held a surprising level of care in her appearance, Annie thought. She made Annie wait as she changed her clothes and adjusted her hair. On the way down Annie had attempted small talk.

"So, your mom seems... nice," she said with extreme caution. Jo scoffed.

"That is _not_ my mom. That would be my aunt and I can't fucking stand her." When Jo saw Annie flinch slightly, she lowered her voice and gave the girl a look that could possibly be confused for concern. "I'm just a little sensitive to the situation. I lose my mom and I get that whack job, some fair trade. Why weren't your parents with you, anyway? You seem like the close-knitted family type."

"My mom couldn't make it," Annie said softly. "I'm from California, I drove here with my best friend."

"That could be why they roomed us together. West Coast kids," Annie's face was curious as she turned to Jo, who elaborated. "I'm from Washington." They found they had even more in common, that they'd both accepted scholarships to distance themselves from home, although neither mentioned why they wanted the distance. Johanna was studying sculpture, her specialty being woodworking.

Annie beamed when she saw Finnick. He grinned back and gave a small nod.

"_That_ is your best friend? I saw him in the stairwell. Almost ripped those clothes right off. Damn, I'll bet you have to physically beat the girls away." Annie shrugged.

"Yeah, he's popular with the girls for sure, but it isn't like that with us." Images of Finnick and his towel from earlier that morning popped into her mind and she squeezed her eyes closed, willing her mind to clear. When the girls reached Finnick, Annie noticed he had someone else with him.

"Hope you don't mind, I brought a friend along too," he said, pulling her into a quick hug as soon as she was close enough. She smiled and returned the embrace.

"Gale H.?" she asked with a smile, extending her hand to the blonde boy. He and Finnick both laughed.

"Thankfully, no. Peeta M., actually," he took her hand and smiled at her as they shook. "Nice to meet you, Annie. And?" Smile still bright, he extended his hand to Johanna, who just glanced at it before brushing passed and entering the cafeteria. The guys sent Annie a confused look.

"Sorry, she's a little..." Annie grasped for a fitting word, and after a moment deemed the task impossible. She just shrugged and the group followed Jo's path inside.

* * *

**This felt a bit awkward, so thanks for bearing with me. It's more transitional, so I'll do my best to post a more exciting update as quickly as I can. Thank you, also, for the feedback! Brings a smile to my face and motivation to my writing (:**


	4. Greet The Brand New Day

A robe-clad Annie returned to her room, towel drying her endless locks of hair. Before she even opened the door she heard Johanna's alarm, still going off. The blaring from the thing had woken Annie up in the first place. After a short-lived attempt to wake Jo herself, she'd elected to take a long, hot shower. She opened the door and hung her towel back in its place.

"Jo?" she called from a safe six feet away. A mere grunt came in response. "Hey, Jo, it's nearly 8:30." The alarm had first sounded at 7:30. "Johanna!"

"What the fuck time is it?" the black-haired girl murmured, groggy as she pulled herself up.

"8:24," Annie replied feebly. Jo's eyes shot open.

"Why didn't you wake me up? Brainless! Fuck!"

"I-" Annie began to protest, but saw it wiser to just let her roommate vent. Angry exclamations and expletives ensued as Johanna got ready in a frenzy. Annie had set out her clothes the night before (earning light ridicule from Jo), so when the other girl was safely gone she dropped her robe and changed. She had been expectedly panicky the night before and had texted Finnick nonstop. She would have loved to escape into a movie or a long conversation with him, but she knew she shouldn't rely on him so much. She needed to "cut the cord" so to speak. A task which seemed completely impossible.

As she became lost in her thoughts and her heart rate climbed, her phone buzzed from where it lay on her pillow.

**Quick coffee before class? -Fin**

She smiled and took a deep, calming breath.

**Of course! -Annie**

Their dorms were in neighboring buildings, so it was understood that they would meet in the middle. Annie collected the books she would need for the day, gently placed them in her navy backpack, and locked the door behind her. When Finnick came into sight she couldn't help her smile or her quickened pace.

"Somebody's nice and clean," he spoke as they embraced each other in a hug. A suprising blush found her cheeks as his words triggered a certain memory from the day before.

"Where do we get coffee around here?" she quickly changed the subject. They found the cafeteria, which contained a coffee counter.

"Feeling better about classes today?" he asked with concern as she took her large brew. She shrugged as he ordered the same.

"It's just so different. I know it's silly to worry, I just can't..." Finnick draped his arm across her shoulders and steered them towards the exit.

"Well you'll have me for the first two hours of the day, so at least you're starting out strong," he teased. She breathed a laugh. They walked closely to an old brick building covered in overgrown vines. They found their Biology class and took seats next to one another. Annie retrieved every item from her bag she deemed necessary for the class and set it all before her neatly. Finnick had slung his bag beneath the table and made no move towards it. They made quiet small talk for the remainder of the time before class started. When their attention was directed forward, Fin recognized the long brown braid in front of him.

There was a TA passing around the syllabus as the professor gave an introduction to the course. Late students trickled in slowly, a practice that was only acceptable the first day. Annie's nerves as well as the caffeine were effecting her and she couldn't help but snap her head towards the door every time it creaked open. A wind-blown looking Peeta rushed in last, and Annie smiled at the familiar face. He caught her eye and returned a brief smile before scanning the room for an empty seat. The only one remained in front of Annie. Peeta didn't move.

"Son, please take a seat. You'll find one right here in the middle of the room," the professor stopped his lecture. Peeta looked petrified as he slowly made his way to the empty spot, and Annie watched as he sat with great apprehension. The professor droned on. Class ended earlier than usual due to it being the first day, and the students dispersed quickly. When the girl with the braid raced out the door, Peeta visibly exhaled.

"Hey, Peeta!" Finnick said with a grin. Peeta smiled and returned the hello.

"Are you alright?" Annie asked softly, "You looked like you'd seen a ghost." He shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just, uh, I know the girl I sat by. Well, more like I know _of_ her." Finnick's smile turned mischievous. "Don't start," Peeta warned with a small chuckle. The three walked out together, chatting about what classes they were headed to next.

"Do you guys have a break sometime for lunch?" Peeta asked when they were about to go their separate ways. Finnick and Peeta were both free at the same time, but Annie's schedule was off.

"Guess I'll see you at the swimming orientation later?" Finnick asked, his eyes finding Annie's. She nodded.

"See you, then. And see you later, Peeta!" Finnick found her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

...

Annie's next class was Algebra. She was less than excited about her basic class schedule. She had not picked a major yet so she was getting some basics out of the way. She found the building and room with little trouble and was surprised to find that seating was assigned. A sheet of paper with a rough sketch of the room was taped to the board. Annie found her corresponding seat and quickly pulled out her book, pen, and paper.

"Do you always do that?" a dry female voice was attached to the body sliding into the desk beside her. She looked up and noticed that it was the girl who had sat by Peeta.

"Just like to be ready, I guess," she replied lamely. She noticed that the girl had not a single supply in her hands, nor was she wearing a backpack. Not another word came out of the mystery girl with the braid. The professor for this class was much more concerned with covering the material and after the coursework was passed out, she dove into the first lesson. As Annie read, she kept noticing the girl beside her tapping her fingers against her desk. Whether it was out of anxiety or boredom, Annie didn't know. Just in case, she gradually angled her book towards her neighbor.

"I'm only letting you go early today," the stern woman began to wrap up the class, "so that you can stick with your buddy to work through the first assignment." Some confused expressions found the professor. "If you'll notice, the desks are pushed together in groups of two. The person with the connecting desk to you is your buddy. You may leave the room to do your assignment, but you should stay together. You'll give your buddy a rating based on helpfulness and competence. Questions?" When no one raised a hand she dismissed them.

Annie couldn't help but notice that the girl beside her seemed to be permanently rolling her eyes. Her heart sank at the thought of having to work together, especially as she remembered Peeta's petrified face. The two stood simultaneously.

"Normally I'd say screw this, but I don't have a book so I guess we're stuck together. But I can't think in these walls," she scrunched her nose up before her gaze finally found Annie. "So we're going to work outside." Wordlessly Annie followed and they found a large patch of grass close by. The two poured over Annie's book for the questions, but it was basic stuff so they worked the questions out independently. After a few minutes of painful silence, Annie couldn't stand it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," she said softly.

"That's because I didn't tell you my name," the girl snapped. Annie jumped and the girl found her eyes. A frustrated frown played at her lips. "Sorry, I'm trying to work on that. My name is Katniss. You?"

"Annie," she answered, forcing a smile.

"And, uh, where are you from, Annie?" It was obvious that Katniss was forcing the pleasantries, but Annie didn't want to discourage it.

"California. I'm here on a swimming scholarship," she provided at Katniss's surprised expression. "What about yourself?" she offered.

"Home sweet home, you're looking at it," she sighed. Annie looked around in confusion. "Not the school," Katniss said with irritation, "the town. There's no way I'd be here if I didn't have to be. But I have to stay close to my mom and sister." Annie's lips formed an "oh" and she nodded. The two went back to their silent working for a while. Annie wondered how Peeta knew Katniss, but she could see where his apparent intimidation came from.

Students began to walk in larger groups around the two, and they were nearing the end of their assignment. Annie looked into the crowds and shuddered. She found a hidden courage that surprised her when they had finished and she was packing away their supplies.

"Do you want to get lunch together?" she asked bravely. Katness briefly looked at her as if she'd grown a second head. Then, expression cooling, she shook her head.

"I'm going to bike home to eat. I'm not 'living the campus life'," her voice held mockery as she recited the common University housing slogan.

"Okay, if you'd like. But if you don't want to go through the trouble there is no way I'm going to go through all of my meals. I automatically got the athletic package with my scholarship..." Grey eyes seemed to consider her for a moment.

"Well I'm not going to turn down a free meal," Katniss said with a shrug. The two stood and walked towards the cafeteria. Annie again surprised herself in striking conversation.

"You said you have a sister?" she asked, looking over at Katniss and realizing they were roughly the same height.

"Yeah, Prim is... 13 now. Shit, that's weird." Annie smiled and noticed that Katniss did the same. "What about you? Anyone tucked away back in California?"

"Only child," Annie said with a shake of her head. "My mom is there, though."

"Single parent household for you, too, then?"

"It's a more recent thing. My dad's in this weird mid-life crisis stage. He was never really around anyway, though." She didn't ask why Katniss's dad wasn't in the picture. They shared little tidbits about themselves for the rest of the walk there and throughout their meal. The upfront harshness Katniss showed reminded Annie of Johanna, but where Jo was outspoken Katniss seemed much more reserved.

"Thanks for the meal," Katniss said a little awkwardly as she stood with her tray. Annie took her lead.

"Oh, of course. Any time, really," she said, smiling once more at the hardened face. It softened a bit.

...

Finnick was not a worrier. He was, in fact, the exact opposite of a worrier. He kept his cool under the most dire of circumstances.

Except when it came to Annie.

His mind had been racing all day, hoping that the girl he cared so much for was doing alright. He knew she had it in her to excel in the college environment, but she was so wrapped up in her own head. He paced back and forth in front of the Aquatic Center, anxiously awaiting her arrival.

A flurry of red waves blew in the afternoon breeze and he grinned. She was smiling widely as she jogged to where he now stood still.

"Hey, Fin!" she called breathlessly. He laughed as she collided into him, hugging him tightly.

"Hey, Ann," he replied, holding her a little longer than normal. She gave a breathy laugh as they pulled apart. "Have a good day? Make any friends?"

"Yeah, it was fine," she said as they walked into the building. She was still steadying her breathing. "I wouldn't say I made a friend exactly, but I had lunch with my Algebra Buddy," she beamed. His brows shot up in surprise. "What about you?"

"Well look at you! I had lunch with Peeta, but besides that..." His voice trailed off as they entered the large area containing the most beautiful pool either of them had ever seen. Their high school had a great swimming program, but not much money to upgrade the pool center. The two of them wore giddy smiles.

"I guess if we're robbed of the ocean, this will be a pretty decent alternative." Finnick nodded his agreement and the two found the small group of freshman gathered at the other end.

* * *

**Endless apologies for the unexpected absence! It's been a crazy month. We moved unexpectedly and then took a while to regain internet, and on top of that I had none of this chapter written out until today. I solemnly swear to do everything within my power to speed up the updates (: Thanks for the continued support and feedback!**


	5. Anything Could Happen

Annie and Finnick walked side by side on their trek back to the dorms from swimming practice. Freshmen were to meet every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for practice, while the upper classmen were only required the Mondays and Fridays. It was a breeze for the pair of friends, who had let themselves in to swim on Tuesday and Thursday evening as well. Everything was so different now; it was nice to embrace the familiar feeling of water all around them.

"So do you have any big plans on our first Friday night here?" Finnick asked, a certain apprehension hanging in his voice. Annie smiled shyly as she answered.

"Actually, yeah. I'm going to a party, believe it or not." His brows shot up and he couldn't help a surprised smile. "I was going to see if you were doing anything," she continued, her soft tone dragging out her words, "or if you possibly... wanted to come? But you've probably been invited to other things, and you need to explore for yourself." She scrunched her nose, not sure why her word choice made her mouth taste sour.

"Yeah, I've been invited to a party, too," he confirmed, his chest tight when her face fell ever so slightly. "But you aren't going anywhere alone, of course I'll go with you, Ann."

"Oh, I won't be alone," she replied quickly and his face resumed its previous expression of shock.

Katniss and Annie ate lunch together every day that week. The initial toughness that Katniss had shown was visibly melting away with each new day, though the impression Annie had of the reserved and extremely private nature of the girl remained accurate. At lunch earlier that Friday, Annie had been surprised at Katniss's invitation

...

_"So," the girl began, slowly swirling her straw in the cup before her and not making eye contact, "any big plans tonight?" Annie shook her head._

_"Not a single one," she replied lightly, "you?" She studied the girl and caught on that she was building up to something. Annie was intrigued._

_"Well, my friend Madge," Katniss scrunched her nose, "I mean, not really my _friend_, more my acquaintance..." She shifted in her seat and Annie took a bite of her food. "Anyway, this girl Madge is having a party because her parents will be away, and my friend Gale really wants to sleep w- I mean, he really wants to go to the party. But she's only invited me so he's forcing me to go. So he can tag along._

_"Parties aren't really my scene, and I'm positive he's just going to abandon me the first chance he gets, so I was wondering if you wanted to go? I figured if I had someone I don't mind talking to it might be kind of alright. But I'm probably making it sound even lamer, and you really don't have to-"_

_"Sounds like fun!" Annie interrupted brightly. "So, people from your high school? You could point out everyone you dislike and we can dislike them together." Her jest made Katniss crack a smile. Annie's stomach jumped as she finally realized she had her first new friend._

...

"Who might be accompanying you to this suspicious party?" Finnick asked, his over-protectiveness of Annie surging through his body and out through his words. She had to suppress a laugh at his tightened expression and choice of words.

"My friend Katniss. She sits in front of me in Biology, actually, the girl with the braid that Peeta knows." And just like that Finnick's expression had returned to shock. A giggle escaped Annie's throat. "A girl named Madge is throwing it, I guess she lives at home and her parents are away."

"Small world," Finnick said with a smile growing, "Peeta's invited me to the same party." The two spent the rest of their walk talking excitedly about the get together.

...

Katniss showed up to Annie's room with Gale in tow. Gale was tall and very much resembled Katniss. His icy expression would have been more off-putting to Annie had she not gone through the same thing with the grey-eyed girl. Annie explained that Finnick offered to drive, being the only one of the group with a vehicle.

"Finnick?" Gale's voice surprised Annie. As she nodded apprehensively, the connection formed in her mind. _Gale H._

"Right, you must be his roommate," she said with a forced smile. She almost thought she imagined the brief nod he gave in return.

"Speaking of roommates," came a voice from the room behind Annie, "wanna invite me, or have you lost your manners?" Annie shot Katniss an apologetic look. Her braid bounced as she shrugged.

Now including Johanna, the group exited the building and found the SUV Finnick and Peeta already standing beside. The boys were each surprised at the unexpected additions to the group, but recovered cooly. Peeta offered to sit in the cargo area because they were short a seat. All loaded up, the group was off. Madge lived on the outer edges of town, and both Finnick and Annie were shocked at the unexpectedly lavish looking house.

"Her dad is the mayor," Katniss offered, entirely unimpressed. They parked along the curb a little ways away and made their way to the front door. The party was in full swing when they walked through the heavy wooden door and into a giant foyer. Gale was gone before anyone even noticed. The building awkward tension was getting under Finnick's skin.

"What do you guys say we find the drinks?" he offered. Katniss perked up at that, Peeta nodded with a grin, and Johanna gave a 'fuck yes' as they retreated further into the house. Annie had only drank on one previous occasion, usually opting to be the DD. Butterflies flitted about in her stomach as she dragged behind. Shots were poured and being passed around when she took her spot safely between Finnick and Katniss.

"To..." Finnick began as they raised their glasses.

"Getting shitty," Johanna provided, and the group threw back the cheap vodka. Annie shivered, willing herself not to show how awful she'd found the drink. Johanna eagerly poured a second round.

...

"That's Bran, Peeta's older brother," Katniss said a little too loudly from where she sat beside Annie on a plush couch. "He's a couple of years older than us, likes to play the golden child card but I see a rebellious side waiting to come out." The boy looked remarkably like Peeta, tall with lean muscles and blonde hair that was cut shorter than his brother's. "They have another brother Graham is older and works at the family bakery. I don't know much about him."

"And what do you know about Peeta?" Annie challenged, wondering how deep their connection ran. Katniss shrugged.

"He's... nice." There was a pain that Annie read clearly in her friend's eyes. While it intrigued her, she knew far better than to push. Katniss proceeded in her surprisingly detailed descriptions of her peers. Annie would offer a response on occasion but Katniss was doing quite the job of filling the conversation. Their drinks ran empty and she volunteered to refill as Annie remained seated. They had been drinking a fruity punch, one that had a definite kick but was much more endurable to Annie.

As she sat alone, Annie's eyes surveyed the party. It was surprisingly fun and she felt comfortable. Finnick and Peeta had left them to "mingle" but Annie saw the anxiety in Peeta's eyes and knew the excuse was loose at best. Peeta was chatting animatedly with a girl Katniss had identified as Delly, and for the first time that night Annie spotted Gale talking to a beautiful blonde that she now knew to be Madge. And then, Annie's heart stopped.

She had watched countless couples disappearing up the grand staircase by the foyer, directly in her line of vision, all night long. Now making the climb was Finnick. Her eyes grew hot as she saw Johanna following close, finger hooked in his back pocket. Her intoxicated mind didn't have the capacity to reason why she felt like she had been hit by a truck, but before she knew it she was running out of the house into the unfamiliar night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm feeling good about these quicker updates. I'd love your feedback (: **


	6. I Hear In My Mind, All These Voices

Her breath ragged, Annie finally slowed her pace from a run to a walk. She felt her phone buzz yet again but made no move to check it. She didn't know how long she had run, or in what direction she had gone, but she didn't care. She looked through tear-filled eyes as she continued on her way. More time passed. When her head cleared enough to process a single thought, the word that came to her mind was _why_.

Why had she even gone to the stupid party in the first place? Why did she let herself get so drunk? Why did Finnick have to hurry off and sleep with someone so quickly, and why did he have to make such a show of it? Why Johanna? Why _not_ Annie? Why was the latter even an option in her mind?

Nothing made sense. The blurry world began to spin and Annie stumbled to her knees. She found herself at the base of a large tree and crawled over to sit against it. Her phone was going off at a nearly constant rate. She eventually took it out of her pocket and tossed it a few feet away from her. She pulled her knees to her chest, laid her head against them, and cried harder than ever.

...

Nearly an hour passed and Katniss had yet to find anyone from their group to let them know Annie was missing. She frantically searched the party, calling her name and searching for the cascade of red waves. All the while she called and texted the girl to no avail. She was shaking, yelling an angry and scared message to Annie's voicemail, when she collided into a hard figure.

"Shit!" she yelped as her phone went flying from her hand and she stumbled. She was on her way to the ground when the strong arms belonging to the body before her reached around and broke her fall.

"Katniss?" asked Peeta, his face inches from hers. She stared blankly back at him before realizing they had come together.

"Peeta, I can't find Annie," she said frantically as she regained her footing. "I've called and looked for her nonstop for an hour. I don't know what to do, she's just gone!" She was speaking fast and breathing hard and Peeta placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Breathe," he said calmly, "You said Annie is gone? I'm sure she's okay, Finnick said she never drinks. Are you sure she didn't just step outside?"

"Of course I'm sure!" she yelled with a fire in her eyes, "Do you think I'm a moron? I've checked everywhere! Yeah she doesn't drink, but you clearly saw that she did tonight. We've been drinking since we got here!" Peeta now noticed Katniss's voice had a tinge of a slur.

"I'm sorry, I didn't- Let's find Finnick." Katniss nearly screamed.

"I've been looking for _literally anyone_ that we came with, and I only found you by accident! How are we going to-"

"Shh," he interrupted and quickly continued, "I have his number, let me give him a call." Katniss continued to glare at him as he called his friend. Finnick answered quickly, and came rushing down the stairs even quicker. Even Johanna, who followed closely behind, held worry in her eyes.

"Did you try calling her?" Finnick asked Katniss frantically. She was still getting over the weird sight of him emerging from his hiding place with Johanna in tow. She glared at him with a look filled with venom.

"Who do you people think I am? Of fucking course I called her! I haven't stopped calling her for the last hour!" Finnick claimed to be nearly sober, and the only thing left to do was to drive around and hope to find her. The group made a mad dash for the door. As they entered the navy vehicle Peeta noticed Gale's absence. Beside him Katniss was back to calling Annie repeatedly. The warm skin of her arm burned against his and he decided against saying anything.

The SUV weaved through the streets with Peeta giving directions. With defeat, Katniss dropped her phone into her lap.

"Stopped ringing, her phone is probably dead. Shit, someone should have stayed behind in case she turns up at the party." The air fell silent as the four kept their eyes peeled. Peeta had to repeatedly remind Finnick to slow down, the driver completely full of fear. After what felt like an eternity, Johanna and Katniss both screamed when Finnick roughly pulled the SUV along the curb and stopped abruptly. He was out of the car in a flash, the other boy and two girls following shortly.

"Dude, what the fuck!" Johanna yelled. The look Finnick shot back at her could have killed.

"Don't fucking talk to her like that," he snapped. He knelt by the girl who was staring at him numbly, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You scared us, Ann, what happened?" She shrugged him off when he raised a hand to her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," she whispered.

"Wha-"

"Don't," she repeated as she brought herself to her feet. "I don't want to talk to you." She shook as hot tears came more quickly. She walked past everyone and silently got into the car. Confused looks were exchanged and the others soon joined her, riding in silence the entire way back to campus.

...

"Are you ever going to say why you ran away from the party?" Annie's silence beckoned Johanna to press further, "Or say, you know, anything at all. Ever." Johanna peered at Annie from her raised bed. Annie hadn't said a word to her all day.

"Surprised you guys noticed I was gone. You and Finnick were missing yourselves for some time." Annie didn't look up from the book that laid open in her lap. She was bold with her accusation, only seconds having passed between their disappearance up the stairs and hers out the door, but Johanna's uncharacteristic silence proved her right. Her skin crawled. The other girl didn't speak back up for what felt like an eternity.

"Is that what it is?" she finally asked. "You're jealous?" Annie couldn't help but look up at Johanna in shock. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Well, there's nothing to be jealous of."

Annie's mouth hung open as she stared at the girl. She'd heard more than a few of the rumors floating around in high school about Finnick and his many... talents; it had been no secret that the boy knew his way around a woman's body. However, the thought of him with another girl had never made Annie want to puke like it did then.

"For what it's worth, nothing happened," Jo went on and Annie's eyes widened.

"Wh-What?" she breathed.

"You heard me, mopey. I mean, the guy is a sexpot, but those goods are damaged all to hell. Nooo thank you." Her voice was almost musical.

"What?" Annie repeated. Johanna rolled her eyes, but Annie continued. "But you.. and he... upstairs... Why did you...?" She was speechless and confused beyond reason. Johanna let out a cackle that sounded equal parts amused and annoyed.

"Somehow my initial flirting turned into a very serious conversation. We went upstairs to have a quiet place to talk, and that's all we did. Just talked."

"But what about?" Annie's voice shook. Johanna tried to read her, and her expression held pity. She jumped down from her bed and took a seat next to Annie on hers.

"You know? You two are good for each other, really, you are." When Annie only looked at her with crazed confusion, she surprised her by gently holding her hand. "We all have demons, and that guy's run deep. If he wants to talk to you about it, he will. It isn't my place to say any more than that. But I think you might need to sort through the feelings you have for him."

"I don't-"

"Don't give me any of that bullshit. You've been glaring daggers at me all day and I don't like it, honey. I'm weirdly fond of the two of you. If you want my advice, I think you should call him." With a squeeze of her hand, Jo was back to her own bed in a flash. Annie didn't know that she was ready to talk to Finnick yet. Even if what Jo was saying was the truth it would hurt just as much. What could Finn tell _Johanna_ that he hadn't told Annie? As she struggled with what to do, the reminder of her phone made her realize she didn't know where it was.

"Have you happened to see my phone?" she asked as she stood and began searching through her things.

"No, the chick with the braid called you until it died. Did you have it with you?" A blur of a memory allowed Annie to recall tossing it away.

"Shit," she whispered. "Can I use your phone, Jo? I need to call Finnick."

...

The two weaved through the neighborhood, unfamiliar under the sunlight. Annie searched the trees along the right side, where Finnick said she had been. An awkward silence sat firmly between them. The sound of Finnick tapping his fingers rapidly on the wheel was slowly driving Annie crazy.

"Annie, please say something," he finally begged, voice weak. Just then, Annie saw a sky blue rectangle amidst green grass.

"I see it," she said as she began to open the door.

"Jesus, let me stop first," he snapped. He braked and she hopped out. She took her time walking over to her phone, retrieving it, and returning to the SUV. The two fell back into silence for the majority of the drive back.

"You're driving me fucking crazy, Ann. You disappear for absolutely no reason and once we find you, you hate me all of a sudden. I really can't handle it, you're basically my everything." Words poured out of Finnick as they neared the student parking lot. Tears threatened Annie's burning eyes as she fixed them firmly out of the passenger's side window.

"Sorry," she whispered, finally interrupting him. A tear escaped the corner of her eye. "I'm sorry, Finn. I'm just..." She sighed and closed her eyes, several more tears spilling out.

"You're what?" he asked softly. The car was parked and he very hesitantly placed his hand over hers. She quickly and instinctively turned her hand to grasp his tightly, and he squeezed back.

"I'm... I don't know, Finn." When she looked up at him the tears flowed freely. His other hand quickly came to her face to brush them away. She cried harder; he half leaned and half pulled her over to him so he could hold her against him. "I'm scared. I need you," she finally whispered.

"Well you have me, always," he breathed in response. He held her close and kissed the top of her head repeatedly.

Annie needed Finnick completely. He couldn't have known, for she didn't until that very moment, the urgency and entirety of that need.

* * *

**First, I'm sorry. Second, thank you (: I was cruel with that last chapter, but they couldn't be stuck in a happy place for too long! Just look at who we're dealing with here! Thank you for all of the feedback, and pleeease keep it coming! Also, as for the possible confusion in my points of view, I prefer using third person omniscient- the narrator knows the thoughts/feelings of all characters. The story centers on Finnick and Annie, but sights into the minds of other characters are thrown in when necessary. I'm sorry if this makes it hard to read, and if the problem persists please let me know. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter! 3  
**


End file.
